


Blind

by CatandKaraForever



Series: Kalex Short Fics [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blind Date, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, Femslash, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/CatandKaraForever
Summary: Winn and James set Kara up for a blind date.





	1. Matchmakers

"Kara," Winn said, "Glad I caught you."  
She turned to him.  
"You have a date tomorrow," he informed her, "You need to be at Angela's at 6:30 PM. Good luck."  
"You set me up a blind date without my approval?"  
Kara was almost mad but she wasn't, since she knew he was just trying to help.  
"Well what does he look like?"  
Winn cocked his head.  
"You'll know your date when you see them," he said evasively before turning away and walking off quickly.  
Kara shook her head. What she didn't see was when Winn and James high fived while watching her.  
"She's oblivious isn't she?"  
"Yeah," Winn answered, "We should keep it that way. Good work. Did you know who get the body cam so we can see Kara's reaction when she notices her date?"  
James nodded.  
"We're all set now we just have to wait for tomorrow," he responded.  
Meanwhile Kara was befuddled. Winn was playing matchmaker, but who had he set her up with? That was the question. Part of her wanted it to be Alex, but she knew it wouldn't be.


	2. Surprises

Kara took a deep breath.  
"Ok Danvers," she said, "You can do this. It's just a date. You've been on dates before."  
She pushed open the door and looked for her date. As she scanned the restaurant, her eyes went to someone she hadn't expected to see there. Alex was sitting at one of the tables wearing a short black dress which accentuated her curves. Alex was the only one dressed like she was on a date.  
"Alex? What are you doing here?"  
Kara sat down next to her sister.  
"I'm on a date," Alex said hesitantly, "Or I'm supposed to be I don't know who I'm looking for."  
"Wait, you're on a BLIND date?"  
Alex nodded.  
"What time were you supposed to be here?"  
"6:30," Alex replied, "Why?"  
"Hmm. I'm here on a blind date too, also scheduled for 6:30."  
"Ok," Alex said, "Who set this up for you?"  
"Winn, maybe James, they've been spending a lot of time together, more than usual. I felt like they were plotting something," Kara said.  
"Well Lucy set me up on this date," Alex said.  
"Oh my god," Kara said, "You don't suppose they...set US up on a date do you?"  
"No," Alex said, "Well actually maybe..."  
"I mean think about it," Kara said, "James is in on setting me up on a blind date, Lucy, who happens to be James' girlfriend, sets YOU up on a blind date scheduled for the same time as mine. What else could it be?"  
Alex's eyes widened.  
"Oh...Yeah that makes sense," she said, nodding.  
Kara swallowed nervously. She had been having romantic feelings for Alex in the past couple of weeks, but she wasn't sure if Alex felt the same way about her. She knew she had to tread carefully here.  
"Kara? Are you alright?"  
Alex's eyes were filled with concern.  
"I'm fine," Kara lied, "Just thinking about what we should do."  
"Since we're here," Alex began carefully, "Do you want to have a date and see what happens?"

"I..."  
To Kara's strange mind that harbored her feelings for Alex it sounded like the brunette actually wanted to go out with her.

"Sure," Kara said after a moment.

"Wow," Alex said, trying to ignore the awkwardness, "You look beautiful in that dress. I mean, not to say you don't look beautiful the rest of the time. You're always beautiful."  
Kara chuckled.  
"You're awkward," she commented.

"I've never been out on a date with a family member before, even someone who's not related to me by blood. Of course I'm gonna be awkward," Alex said.

"I'm not complaining," Kara replied, "It's funny. And besides, I've never done this either. Actually I've never been out on a date with a girl before."

 "I know you hadn't told me about any," Alex said, "But I thought someone as amazing as you, you're beautiful, smart, funny, kind, brave, I can't believe someone like you hasn't been taken."

Kara couldn't help but smile. This was another reason she loved Alex, she always knew what exactly to say to make her smile.

"You're so sweet," she commented.

"Good," Alex said, "Glad you think so."

"What would you ladies like to drink?"

Kara looked up to the waiter.  
"Could I see a wine menu?"  
"I'll need to see some ID," the waiter said in return and Kara pulled out her driver's license.

She didn't own a car, but she had wanted to have ID available for situations like this.  
"Ok thank you," the waiter said, "And you?"

"I'll just have coke," Alex said.

The waiter nodded and left. Alex folded her hands and set them on the table.

"I didn't know you drink," she said, in an almost scolding manner.

"Only on special occasions. Like dates for example. I can't get drunk so it's safe. It's not like anyone I'm out with can take advantage of me. Unless I want them to."

Alex just shook her head.

"So you're telling me that you let people take advantage of you?"

"No," Kara said, "But if I wanted them to they could."

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Just be careful," she said.

"Protective much?"

Alex chuckled and smiled. Alex's smile was so beautiful that Kara couldn't help herself. She leaned across the table and pressed her lips softly against Alex's. Alex froze for a moment, then leaned in to kiss back just as Kara pulled away.  
"I'm sorry," she said, "We're foster sisters, I shouldn't have..."

"Kara," Alex said gently, "Just because we're foster sisters, doesn't mean we can't be together. I love you. I love you so so much, and not as a sister."

Kara's eyes pricked a little.  
"Really?"

Alex nodded, confirming her words by leaning in and kissing Kara softly.

* * *

Kara smiled at Alex.  
"Tonight was amazing," she said, "Even if we were tricked into that, I think we should do it again."  
"Definitely," Alex confirmed, "Should I call you tomorrow maybe we can arrange something?"

"Sure," Kara said, "And one more thing..."  
The blonde hero leaned in and kissed the agent softly on the mouth. Alex kissed back, her arms going around Kara's waist.


End file.
